The Millennium vs The Princess Transcript
'Scene 1' (Rivera emerges from the sea, flying through the sky where the giant Godzillasarusus lands in the center of Ponyville, he is greeted by multiple ponies, who Rivera while walking passed picks up a batch of flowers off the ground and tosses them towards the crowd without even looking.) (As some of the ponies fight for the bouquet, Rivera dressed in a singers suit, proceeds to reach a claw into his pocket, and spray his mouth getting ready, as he nears Twilight's castle, where a large group of Ponies were waiting, as Rivera smiles and waves them off.) 'Scene 2' Rivera: Largo al factotum della città, largo! Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! Presto a bottega che l'alba è già, presto! Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! (Inside Twilight's castle, the young Alicorn is shown sleeping, but Rivera's singing is constantly driving her crazy, she ventures off towards her window where she opens it with her magic, and gestures Rivera to stop.) Twilight Sparkle: Rivera I'm trying to sleep, could you please stop? Rivera Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere (Rivera proceeds to point at the crowd while still singing.) Che bel piacere, per un barbiere di qualità, di qualità! (Closes Twilight's Window, in an attempt to drown his voice out, but this dose not satisify Twilight, as she still can't sleep because of Rivera's singing.) Twilight Sparkle: You never changed Rivera! (Angrily Flies out of her castle, to confront Rivera ) Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo! Bravo! Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! Fortunatissimo per verità, bravo! Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! Fortunatissimo per verità! (x2) (Twilight glares at Rivera causing him to look in confusion.) Tralalala, etc.! (Rivera is blasted in the face by Twilight's face leaving a blacken mark on it, he retreats to clean off his face.) Rivera: Largo al factotum della città, largo! (Rivera returns stomping hard on the ground, causing Twilight's castle to shake violently) Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! Presto a bottega che l'alba è già, presto! (Rivera pounds the top of Twilight's castle causing the structure to shake even more violently, and causing debris to fall and cover Twilight's head) Tralala-lalala-lalala-la! (Twilight's bed crashes) (As Twilight Emerges from the debris, with an angry expression on her face, she locates a cable on one of her shelves, and with a smirk on her face, levitates it and starts travelling with it towards the upper castle.) Rivera: Pronto a far tutto, la notte e il giorno Sempre d'intorno in giro sta. Miglior cuccagna per un barbiere, Vita più nobile, no, non si da. Tralalala, etc.! (Rivera sees Twilight's gestures to come to her window, as he glares and cautiously looks into the window only for his mouth to be bound by the indestructible cable. Twilight Sparkle hovers there with a smirk with hooves on her hips, only for Rivera to remove the cable off screen and shoot a Wagon into her castle, causing her to duck, and the debris from the wagon to pin her against the wall, as she looks annoyed and even more angry, as she Crosses her hooves over her chest, while tapping air, only to come up with another idea.) Rivera: V'è la risorsa, poi, de mestiere (Sees Twilight Sparkle hovering in the distance revealing a Lemon, while smirking) Colla donnetta... col cavaliere… (Sees Twilight constantly juicing the lemon in a glass as his lips start puckering up) Colla donnetta... tralalalera (Sees Twilight then then proceed to start start blasting a water fall of juice out of the lemon now with her magic.) col cavaliere... tralalalalalalalala (Fed up, and storms towards her) La-la-la! (Rivera drills the lemon into Twilight Sparkle's horn.) (Twilight glares, as she lands on the ground, and with her magic removes the Lemon.) Rivera: Tutti mi chiedono, tutti mi vogliono, (While glaring at Twilight Sparkle to make sure she doesn't try anything else to interrupt him.) Donne, ragazzi, vecchi, fanciulle: (Twilight wipes some of the juice off of her horn with her hoof, then comes up with another plan, and flies up into the air when Rivera is not looking, and proceeds to fly around him shooting at the ground, surprising many of the ponies who are watching.) Qua la parrucca... Presto la barba... Qua la sanguigna... Presto il biglietto... (Rivera's feet fall about 3 feet into the ground, after Twilight Sparkle's constant blasting of the ground.) Qua la parrucca, presto la barba, (Grabs Twilight Sparkle out of the air, and proceeds to dunk the princess into the Ponyville fountain about 4 to five times before tossing her into a flower bed.) Presto il biglietto... (Twilight emerges from the flowers, blushing out of anger, as her wings spread out, as she is shown all soaked from having to be dunked into the water 4 to 5 times.) Rivera: Figaro! Figaro! Figaro!, etc. (Twilight tosses with her magic a giant boulder into Rivera's jaws.) Twilight: Figaro! (Snatched out of the air again, placed on the ground, and glued to it, before digging her out, and tossing her back inside her castle, slamming the window shut.) Rivera: — Ehi, Figaro! — Son qua. (Reveals chains and restraints to the ponies of ponyville) Figaro qua, Figaro là (x2) (Rivera proceeds to wrap chains wiring and barricades all around Twilight's castle.) Figaro su, Figaro giù (x2) (Locks the barricades in place then turns back to the audience.) Pronto prontissimo son come il fulmine: (After getting back, up Twilight flies up to try a new strategy, only to realize that she is now trapped in her own castle no matter where she goes, getting more irritated, but them smiles at the same time, actually finding it a very clever tactic, Twilight flies off screen.) Rivera: Sono il factotum della città (Twilight proceeds to Open a door to a tunnel that was hidden in her room, and fly through a tunnel, to end up outside her castle again, where she grabs hold of another boulder, revealing herself to Rivera, who looks shocked.) Della città (x3) (Rivera is crashed down to though the ground by the boulder, due to the weakened surface that was caused by Twilight moments ago and into a Subterranean River, down below.) Twilight Sparkle: (Emerges out of the clouds in a dress, with fresh placed make up, and starts singing Rivera's final verse, while dancing at the same time, on both the ground and in the sky.) Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo (x2) Fortunatissimo, fortunatissimo, fortunatissimo per verità. Tralalala, etc.! (Twilight proceeds to do multiple beautiful dances in the sky, while spinning around, including revealing her wings that was painted revealing a Darken and lighter purple from the rims all the way to the interior of her wings, as Rivera is laying down in the cavern below the ground looking very irritated and annoyed, he proceeds to mimic Twilight Sparkle earlier and grabs a log while holding his head up and banging the surface with it, causing Twilight to jump into the air.) A te fortuna, a te fortuna, a te fortuna non mancherà. Sono il factotum della città (x2) 'Della città! (x3) (Twilight lands safetly onto the ground and bows, extending her wings and revealing her princess Crown while the audience cheers.) Rivera: Ah Nuts! (Rivera grunts from annoyance as he bangs the Wall accidently bringing more of the surface down including Twilight.) (Rocks proceed to crush Rivera's head getting him dazed and sending him falling head first back into the river, much to Twilight's laughter, as she swoops down, and starts massaging his head, as Rivera is getting relaxed.) Twilight Sparkle: It is so good to have you back Rivera, you haven't changed at all, even after you were given a second change at life. (Rivera falls asleep at last, and Twilight falls asleep on his head, but dose proceed to poke his head with a hoof.) But you are paying for the damage you did to my castle, including my bed. (She drifts off to sleep.) (The words the end pop up on screen, in front of Twilight Sparkle and Rivera.) Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Transcripts Category:PROJECT Transcripts